Catching the Clue Bus
by ThirdCharm01
Summary: Sheridan & Delenn and a rather dark take on the Sheridan Family Motto of, “When you fight, fight without fear. When you love, love with out reservation.” as seen through the eyes of three comrades.


Title: Catching the Clue Bus

Author: Third Charm

Fandom: Babylon 5

Pairings: Delenn/Sheridan, Lise/Geribaldi, Ivanova/Corwin, Lyta/Byron, Marcus/Neroon and some surprise pairings

Story Type: Snippet

Current Rating: T

Disclaimer: Babylon 5 and all subsequent major characters, plots, and ideas are the property of J. Michael Straczynski, Babylonian Inc. and Warner Brothers. The following story was written only for the purposes of entertainment. No income had been made.

Warnings: VERY AU, not beta read, slash, implied extreme violence in a war setting.

Spoilers: You name it.

Summary: A rather dark take on the Sheridan Family Motto of, "When you fight, fight without fear. When you love, love with out reservation."

Author's Note: The Minbari words and phrases were found at the "JumpNow" website in John Hightower's Minbari dictionary, though not all are direct translations.

* * *

Catching the Clue Bus

_Shai Alyt_ (Caste Leader) Marcus Cole, Ambassador Lennier and Security Chief Allen watched Susan storm away from their table in a fit of pique. It looked like the feisty Admiral had seen the pretty young EA Officer trying to flirt with her husband as well. Oh! And there it was, the "I am the right hand of vengeance" routine. And yes, there was yet ANOTHER sprint record being broken. Ah, and here came the traditional, "I can't believe you did that!" speech, followed by the inevitable, "cold Russian shoulder".

Marcus couldn't help himself and began to quietly laugh as he shook his head. He watched the couple exit the Zocalo and take their continuing spat over Susan's jealousy to a more private venue. Just whom was David trying to kid? Everyone knew that he loved his wife's possessiveness.

Marcus turned to his friends and whispered out between chuckles, "I do believe that Captain Corwin will be sleeping on the couch – again."

Lennier smirked. "Then perhaps I should get them a more plush throw for their next anniversary. By the way, how in the Universe did they happen?"

Marcus shrugged and nonchalantly stated, "Oh, it must have been brought about by that possessive Minbari Warrior _Satai_ (Ruler) that told Susan just who was responsible for the roses at her door and all the real chocolate treats at her duty station." He gave an innocent shrug before going on. "I believe he did it in order to get rid of the so-called competition!" Marcus chuckled at that point. "Well, somehow, after she tried to brain him, David finally got her to listen, and as they say, the rest was history."

All three men laughed aloud at that statement before Zack said, "And to think, you wanted to be in the poor Captain's shoes, Marcus. You should thank your lucky stars that Neroon turned your head before anything got serious between you and Susan."

Marcus playfully shuddered, chuckled again and responded with, "Agreed. And considering the hell that Lyta is putting Byron through, don't you think that Lillian's little "oopsy" with her injections saved YOU from a terrible fate."

Zack blushed at the reference to the... err... "early" birth of his little girl. "You know, at the time, both Lillian and I thought that it was the worst thing that could happen to us. It was a drunken night that both of us were ashamed of. And besides, she was still hung up on Steven as much as I was hung up on Lyta."

Zack too a sip of his drink before going on. "Oh, we both knew that they were in love with other people, that Lyta and Byron were the real deal and Steven was well on his way to becoming the First Gentleman of Mars, but we stilled deluded ourselves into thinking we had a chance with them. But, in the end, it all worked out. It was the best thing that ever happened to us. Now, I wouldn't trade my wife and baby girl for all the power of the Old Ones."

Marcus nodded. He'd seen first hand just how happy Zack, Lillian and little Janet were. He was glad for them, and for everyone else as well. It seemed that everyone who's survived the wars had found, or reconciled with in Michael's case, their soul mates in the end. Even Londo, Lennier and himself - and that reminded him of something.

"Lennier, even after all these years, you never did tell us just how you came to the realization that your love was misplaced. Is it something you would wish to share?" Marcus asked.

Lennier looked at him quizzically. "Do you mean to say that Neroon never told you?" he asked.

Marcus shook his head no. "You know the big lummox. If he thinks it's confidential, he bloody well clams right up."

Lennier chuckled. "It really isn't anything that confidential, my friend. It's actually rather funny in a morbid sort of way. He's really the one who showed me the error of my thoughts and my feelings abut Delenn. And he was so very sneaky about it too. Would you believe that Neroon used John's love for his past wives as his example?"

Zack and Marcus both choked on their drinks. They simultaneously blurted out, "WHAT?!"

Lennier chuckled. "It's true. After the whole situation with the Star Fire and Valen's unexpected speech had been settled, he took me aside after seeing me fuss over Delenn. After some polite small talk, he casually brought up the intelligence that the Warrior Caste had on John."

The Priest daintily sipped his tea before continuing. "He started with little anecdotes about the man that had me really wishing I wasn't there. But Neroon was and still is _Satai_, and there was no way for a lowly aide to leave without his permission. Anyway, he brought his story about John the point of the _Black Star_. That's when I found out about Elizabeth."

Both human men smirked at the unbelievably possessive way Lennier said, "Elizabeth".

"He asked me if I knew that John had been married before Anna. I was in shock and of course stuttered out a no. He then told me that the Warrior Caste had found out that at that time, Elizabeth's ship had been thought to be lost with all hands, and that it had been reported destroyed by that _Black Star_. I still remember the look on Neroon's face as he said, "Isn't it such a strange coincidence that the only _Sharlin_ (Minbari War Cruiser) completely destroyed by EarthForce, by John Sheridan himself, during the war with Earth was the one that was falsely reported as killing John's Sheridan's then wife?"

"Then Neroon pointed out the "strange coincidence" of _Zha'Ha'Dum,_ about how odd it was that the only planet destroyed by the Army of Light, by John Sheridan himself, was the planet where his then wife, Anna, had been taken by Shadows. Neroon went on to casually mention that to the Warrior Caste, such crushes as the one I seemed to have on Delenn could be seen as a Challenge from one Warrior to another. He said I was obviously trying to send a Challenge since I was being so transparent about my feelings for Delenn. Then he asked if I knew what I was doing in sending such a Challenge to man that had no problem in destroying a _Sharlin_ crewed by thousands and then an entire planet in avenging the deaths and/or honors of his past wives."

Both Zack and Marcus choked on their drinks again. Marcus started coughing while Zack started chuckling. Finally Zack got enough control to say, "You mean to tell me that you never connected what John did to the Shadow's home world to Anna on your own? Come on! And you were oh so "consoling" to Delenn after we got the news that John was presumed dead. Oh, Lennier, if I had been in you shoes, I would have been pissing myself, changing my shorts, drinking more water and whizzing again the minute I found out that the man made it back alive!"

Lennier flushed. "Valen, Zack! Could you be.. oh, never mind. You are a Warrior, after all. Anyway, would you believe that I was so wrapped up in belief of Prophesy back then that it never crossed my mind? Well, having John's past exploits put to me in such an explicit way, got me thinking. Oh, I wasn't afraid of what John would do to me if he thought I was Challenging his position with Delenn. I well knew how that would end. It would end with me cow towing my little aide's behind all the way back to Temple Seclusion for the rest of my life - whether I wanted to go or not. The new Council would NEVER have let a Challenge stand."

"No, I started thinking about whether or not I loved Delenn enough to carry out such acts in her memory. To my shame, I found out that I did not. I could not find it in myself to set aside my beliefs in order to do such a thing. Then I thought about whether or not John could do it again and knew without a shadow of a doubt that if anyone hurt Delenn, that this time, John wouldn't stop with just their planet of origin. This time, well this time, even the Universe wouldn't be able to save the species that gave rise to them," the Priest finished with a shudder.

Both humans felt a chill run down their spines as Lennier finished his story. They both tried to shake off that cold and weren't entirely successful. For in there hearts of hearts, they both knew that what Lennier said was true.

End.


End file.
